A Carl Grimes Love Story ( Fan Fiction )
by charlieheatonfan27
Summary: Carl Alexander Grimes is a young teenage boy who's probably 16 or 17 and he meets a girl named Erin who is actually Benjamin 's sister . And Erin starts dating Carl Grimes .
1. Chapter 1-Carl

One day in Alexandria I was walking in the forest as I was walking I saw a boy near a tree he looked like as if he was hurt I rushed over to him and asked " Hey are you alright ? He looked up at me with his beautiful blue eyes and said " Yes I just fell and hurt my knee can you help me up ? " I nodded and held my hand out to him and helped him up as he was standing now I asked " So what's your name ? " He then smiled as he replied and said "My name is Carl Grimes .What's yours? " I smiled at him and said " My name is Erin . And it's very nice to meet you Carl ." Then he said "Nice to meet you too ."


	2. Chapter 2-Getting To Know Carl

I then sat next to him on the bench in the forest and asked him a few questions I asked " So Carl do you also hunt zombies and slay them ? " He then nodded and said " Yes I do actually and not only that but I also like to read books and I love Chocolate Pudding ." I then said "Really that's so cool me too I love reading and I love chocolate pudding . " He smiled as I mentioned that .


	3. Chapter 3-Asking Him Out On A Date

I was sitting down still on the bench as I asked " Carl would you like to go on a date with me tonight ? " He then said "Sure I would love that . How about for our first date I can take you to my cottage and we can hang out there? if it's okay with my dad ." I then nodded and said " Sure ." He then seen his dad walking closer to them and he asked " Who is she ? " Carl said " That's Erin ." He then smiled and said " Hello Erin . " I smiled as I replied "Hello ." Carl then asked his dad "So dad can I bring her over tonight for our first date ? " He asked . His dad nodded as he said "Yes of course she can ." We both smiled .


	4. Chapter 4-Date Night & Sharing Pudding

I then walked into the cottage with Carl and sat down and then he went to go get some chocolate pudding from the fridge he then sat down on the couch with me and opened the pudding can and we shared the chocolate pudding it was delicious.


	5. Chapter 5- A Kiss From Carl

After we finished our pudding there wasn't any on our face anywhere so that was good so then he put his hand on my cheek and kissed my lips romantically it was Carl and I 's first kiss it was so romantic and he was a good kisser it felt like their was sparks flying . We then stopped and I said to him "Now that was a good kiss you really are a good kisser ." He blushed as he said " Thank you your a good kisser too ."


	6. Chapter 6- Erin Do You Have A Brother?

As we were now sitting Carl asked me "So Erin do you have a brother ? " I then said " Yes I do his name is Benjamin you may know him " He then said " Long Brown hair and he's from the kingdom right ? " I then replied " Yes that's the one "He smiled and said " Cool bet he's a really cool brother ." I smiled and said " Yes indeed he is "


	7. Chapter 7-Carl You Have Pretty Blue Eyes

I was looking at Carl and looked into his beautiful eyes and I said to him as I smiled " Carl you have really pretty blue eyes ." He smiled and said "Thank you that's very sweet of you to say. " I smiled at him and said " Your welcome ." He then put his hand on my cheek and kissed me romantically .


	8. Chapter 8-Carl Can I Try Your Hat On?

I smiled as I asked " Carl can I try your cowboy hat on for a minute ?" He then smiled and said "Sure but I want it back after your done with it promise ? " I then smiled and said " Yes I promise ." He then took it off and I put it on when he gave it to me then 2 minutes later I put it back on his head and kissed his lips gently & romantically .


	9. Chapter 9- Hey Daryl

While we were sitting inside Carl's cottage where he lived with his father , Rick . Daryl then walked in and seen us two sitting on the couch I said to him " Hey Daryl . " He smiled and said " Hello Erin how have you been ? " I smiled and said " Pretty good how about you ? " He then replied " Pretty good . And yes Carl I know her she's my friend and so I heard you two are dating huh? " I nodded as he said " Yes that's true we are dating and alright that's cool ." Daryl then said " Okay I'm gonna leave you two alone for a while ." He said as he walked away and went to a different room .


	10. Chapter 10-My Brother

Then after while I was sitting on the couch with Carl my brother walked in and asked " Hey Erin, Hey Carl ." We both smiled at each other and smiled back at my brother and said " hi Benjamin. How are you ? " Benjamin then said " I'm pretty good and let me guess you two are too ." We both then nodded and then he asked me a question . He asked , "So are you two dating each other ?" I then nodded and said "Yes we are ." He smiled at both of us after I said the awnser to his question .


	11. Chapter 11-Hey Rick How Are You?

I was now outside with Carl and his father and I then had asked him " Hey Rick how are you ? " He smiled and said " I'm doing pretty good nice to see you again ." I smiled and said " Nice to see you too and that's good to hear . " We then both smiled at each other .


	12. Chapter 12-Rick Your Son Is So Handsome

I then smiled at Rick again and I said " Rick your son is so handsome ." Rick then smiled and said " That's very nice of you to say that about him he is an adorable kid ." Carl then said "Dad I'm not a kid anymore I'm a teenager now ." He laughed and said " Okay I mean a adorable teenager ." Rick laughed with his son .


	13. Chapter 13-Hey Beth, What's Up?

I then heard the cottage door open and there stood Beth I smiled at her and said "Hey Beth ,what's up?" As she smiled back at me she said "Nothing much , I'm doing pretty good .What about you, Erin ? " I smiled at her as I then said " That's good to hear I'm also doing good .Oh and by the way I totally love your shirt." She then said " Thank you I like it too ." I had said " You are very welcome ." And she and I smiled at each other .


	14. Chapter 14-Erin Are You Dating Carl?

So then Beth asked me "Erin are you dating Carl?"I then smiled as I said "Yes I am actually and he's so sweet and has beautiful blue eyes." Beth then smiled as she said " Nice I'm glad to hear that you and him are dating he's a really nice boy." I nodded and said " Yes I agree he is and I love him ." I then winked at Carl and he winked back.


	15. Chapter 15-Playing Video Games With Carl

While Beth was talking to Carl's dad Carl had invited me into his bedroom to play some video games .So we sat down on his bed and we played some video games on the Playstation on a wide screen TV that he had in his room I then said to him "Wow Carl ,your pretty good at this video game I bet you have been practicing have you ? " He then nodded and said " Yes I have actually and by the way I'd be glad to teach you ."I smiled looking into his eyes and said "Alright sounds good ." So he taught me how to play the video game .We had so much fun .


	16. Chapter 16-Carl, What Was That Noise?

I then stopped and put the extra controller down and turned to look at Carl and asked " Carl,what was that noise?" He then said " it could be walkers let's go find out but I need you to be safe with me and not get bit by one." I nodded and we got the gear to get rid of them outside and we hit them with the item and they fell to the ground then we got back into the cottage.


	17. Chapter 17-Rosita

Then Rosita walked in Carl's room next while I was back in there with him and Rosita said " Hey Carl who's that with you ? " She smiled then he said "That's Erin she's my new girlfriend and she's Benjamin's sister ." Rosita then smiled and said " Nice to meet you Erin whatcha doing? " I smiled as I said " Nothing much just playing videos with Carl ." She smiled then replied " That's really cool . Anyways I'll sit here and watch you two play the video game.


	18. Chapter 18-Rosita Watches Us Play

Rosita then sat down on the floor not so close to the tv while Carl and I was sitting on his bed she watched us play the video game we were playing I smiled at him as we were playing the game and he smiled back at me with the cutest smile then said " Wow you two are really good at this game " He then replied as he said " Yes indeed we are I taught her how to and she's getting better at it ." I smiled as he said that about me.


	19. Chapter 19-Eating Lunch With Carl

Rosita then went back home as Carl and I had lunch together we had some pizza and a glass of fruit punch it was delicious. Then after lunch we went for a walk with his father as I looked up at the sky I seen a blue bird sitting on a tree branch and said to Carl " Hey Carl look how cute that bird is." He then looked up and said " It's so cute I love looking at birds they are always fun to look at." I then smiled as I said " Your right they are always fun to look at ." He smiled .


	20. Chapter 20-Chapter Twenty -Hanging Out

It was kind of rainy but there was no thunder to be heard and of course we had an umbrella with us just incase we needed it so we went for a walk in the rain the sky was grey as rain fell from the sky so we then walked a bit more until we reached his house he then closed the umbrella as we then went inside and closed the door .


	21. Chapter 21-The Best Night Ever

Carl was now dressed in his black tux with a white shirt underneath and a black tie I was getting ready and my brother kissed my cheek as I was getting ready I then waved goodbye to him and then went downstairs and seen Carl I smiled as I seen him and I said "Carl you look handsome in that tux." He then said "Thanks and you look pretty in that Blue dress."I smiled while saying " Thank you."Then he put his hand on my cheek as we then kissed and for it was the best night ever it was date night tonight.


	22. Chapter 22-Hanging Out With Carl & Ben

Then Carl and I got back home and we hung out with my brother,Benjamin he then asked " So how was the date night , did you two have fun?" I nodded as I said " Yes indeed we did we had so much fun and I mean so much fun " I giggled as I said that. He then said "That's good to hear I'm glad that you two had a great time and alot of fun." Benjamin smiled when he had said that to us.


	23. Chapter 23-Carl Your An Amazing Bf

I looked at Carl and smiled as I said to him" Carl your an amazing boyfriend." He then smiled as he said " Aww thank you ya know what I think your an amazing girlfriend and I'm happy to be with you." I literally blushed as he said that.I said to him " Awwww thank you and I am happy to be with you too as well. " I said kissing his lips romantically.


	24. Chapter 24-Carol Makes Cookies For Us

I had walked into the kitchen smelling something that smelled so good I then looked on the table as Carol smiled and said " I've made you two a batch of cookies ." I smiled as I took one and said " Thank you Carol your very sweet and I like you as a friend . " She smiled as she said " Your very welcome hun." We both smiled as both of us took a bite of our cookies and put up our thumbs because they were delicious .


	25. Chapter 25-Benjamin Tries One Cookie

Then my brother walked in walked over to the table and picked up a cookie and took a bite of it he actually thought it was delicious too .He had said to her " Carol these cookies that you made are delicious." She then smiled as she said "Thanks Benjamin."He smiled as he said " Your welcome Carol." They both smiled at eachother.


	26. Chapter 26-Spencer Eats A Cookie

I smiled as I seen Spencer walk into the house I asked him " Hey Spencer wanna try one of Carol's cookies?" He smiled and nodded his head yes and he took a cookie and took a bite of it . He then finished it and said " Those cookies are delicious" I smiled as I said " I know right." And also Spencer was one of my best friends. He was such a sweet kind of guy and he knew my boyfriend as well. He would make alot of people laugh alot.


	27. Cast Of The Story

Toni Beamsley As Erin Dixon( Daryl's Cousin)

Chandler Riggs As Carl Grimes

Emily Kinney As Beth Greene

Melissa Mcbride As Carol Peletier

Andrew Lincoln As Rick Grimes

Norman Reedus As Daryl Dixon

Christian Serratos As Rosita

and Logan Miller As Benjamin

and Austin Nichols As Spencer Monroe


End file.
